Flying Off
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: Annalessa Matthews, Maximum Ride, Nudge Harding, and Angel Shadows are the world's most famous pop stars. They've been attacked by paparazzi and kidnapped. But what's the worst thing that's ever happened to them? High school. They are now back in their home town and no one recognizes them except for that they are pop stars. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Flying Off**

_Annalessa Matthews, Maximum Ride, Nudge Harding, and Angel Shadows are the world's most famous pop stars. They've been attacked by paparazzi and kidnapped. But what's the worst thing that's ever happened to them? High school. They are now back in their home town and no one recognizes them except for that they are pop stars. Max now has a chance at getting back at her old arch enemy, Fang Walker. But when they are told to stay until senior year, what will happen?_

* * *

**May 14****th****, 2005**

**Annalessa**

I stood with my best friends in the hallway of our high school. It would just be another day. Let it be normal. When I walked to my locker and opened it, I was shoved against it and my books fell to the floor. I looked up and saw Fang Walker. He smiled down on me and walked off with his posse.

I got up and ran to Max's locker.

"We need to take that record deal." I said urgently.

She turned and looked at me.

"What? I thought you didn't want to take it." She said confused.

"Well now I do. Get Nudge and Angel, tell them that we're getting dressed up and taking that record deal before someone else gets it." I said and ran back to my locker.

I emptied the contents into my backpack and took off running.

* * *

We met up at my house and got changed.

I was wearing a pair of jean short shorts with a sky blue t-shirt that said, 'I am flying out of this life.', and blue converse. Nudge looked at me and nodded.

She was wearing a black skirt with a scoop necked pink shirt along with black heels.

Angel came out and showed off her green short shorts along with black heels and a white tank top.

Finally Max came out in a red shirt, black short shorts, and black converse.

Nudge squealed and put my hair in a messy bun. She handed me my feather clip and wove it into my bun. Then she put my silver hoops in and squealed. I grabbed my sliver necklace with the bow and arrows on it and put it on.

Max's hair was now in a pony tail. She was also wearing her golden wing earrings with her wing necklace.

Angle's hair was in a braid down her back and had a pair of green guitars as her earrings. Her pink heart hung around her neck.

Nudge put her hair into a side pony tail and then put her white hoops in. Finally she put her grey owl around her neck and we were off to the studios.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot and we got out. We walked right inside and stopped at the desk. The woman looked up and pointed towards the recording booths. We got inside and Mark gave us thumbs up.

"Well, umm, we are Flying Off and this is our song Secrets." I said into the michrophone and we started.

**(Annalessa bold, **_Max italics, _Angel Underlined, _**Nudge bolded italics, **__**All underlined bolded italics.)(This is Secrets by One Republic)**_

**I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess**

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink,_ _**so**_

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

_**My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve**_

**And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so**

_**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything  
_  
_**So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

_**So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

**This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away**

"This is for all of those who gave us a reason to keep this secret. Here's our next song. It's called Bleeding Out." Max said and strummed her guitar.

**(Max bold, **_Annalessa italics, __**Angel bolded italics, **__Nudge underlined italics, __**All bolded underlined italics.) **_**(Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.)**

**I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you **_(for you)_**  
**  
_When the day has come  
That I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating_

_**You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong**_

_**'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you **__(for you)__**  
**_  
_When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow  
_  
_You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong_

_**'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you **__(for you)_

**I'm bleeding out for you** _(for you)_  
_**I'm bleeding out for you**_ _(for you)_  
_I'm bleeding out for you_ _(for you)_  
_**I'm bleeding out for you**_

**'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you **_**(for you)**_

"That was our song Bleeding Out. This is our final song Arizona. Sorry, but we only are one band. Maybe we will come back one day or someday, but don't let it down you. We will be around." Nudge said and hit her piano chords.

**(Angel bold, **_Nudge italics, _Max underlined, _**Annalessa bolded italics, **__**All underlined bolded italics.) **_**(It's Time by Imagine Dragons)**

**So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check  
**  
_I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night  
_  
_**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
**_  
So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check

_I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night_

_**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
**_  
_**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
**_  
_This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes_

_**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
**_  
_**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am**_

"This is it, we are Flying Off." I said and the radio guy shut the recording off.

We walked out and came to find a crowd of people outside of the studio trying to get in. We all looked at each other and smiled. We were a hit.

**Fang**

I was sitting in the car with Iggy, Dylan, Iggy, and Gazzy. Dylan was lounging in the back seat and groaned.

"Fang, turn on the radio." He asked me none too politely.

I turned it on and a girl's voice rang from it.

"This is for all those who gave us the reason to keep this secret. Here's our next song. It's called Bleeding out." She said and a guitar was strummed.

"Wait, that sounds like Maximum Ride. What's she doing on the radio?" Dylan asked sitting straight.

I looked at the station number and frowned. The radio station was only a few minute ride from school. I listened to the next two songs and almost gasped in surprise when they said they were leaving. What happened to those girls?


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Hollywood, California**

**Date: August 21****st****, 2007**

**Annalessa**

I was lounging on my bed when Anne, our manager came in with Nudge, Angel, and Max complaining loudly behind her. I sat up and frowned.

"What happened this time? Did Nudge give Max a makeover?" I asked as they argued.

"Oh nothing happened. You girls are just going back to school in Arizona. It's almost senior year, just last through this year and next year then you can go on another tour. I can get you guys to produce music there too." Anne said simply.

"What?! No, no, no. You've seemed to have gotten it all wrong. We made this band to get _away _from that place. We don't want to go back." I said and stood up.

"I know that. But you need to complete you education. Please, it's only for two years. You can hold a few concerts there even. You don't have to stop performing. Just finish up and then we can get your careers back on track." She said and left the room.

I groaned and flopped back onto my bed.

"Uggh! Why now? We are doing so great! I just want to get this over with." I said and stood up to start packing.

Everyone nodded and started packing.

* * *

**Location: Phoenix, Arizona**

**Date: August 24****th****, 2007**

**Annalessa**

I walked into the house that we would be staying in for _two years. _I ran up the stairs and into the room on the end that had my name painted onto the door. I smiled and put my bags on the floor.

The house was fully furbished and my room was awesome! It had blue green walls that had black splatters on it. The bed had a blue and green fluffy comforter. Oh my gosh, it was _fluffy! _I saw a fish tank on the head board and smiled. Best bed ever.

I looked at my room again. Te white book shelves were lined with CD's, books, and movies. My new desk was in the middle of two dressers that had music notes painted on them. My chair was black and blue. I looked and saw that I had a bathroom connected to my room and silently cheered.

I also had a nice balcony where I could write songs. I put my sunglasses on my head and walked out onto the balcony. I leaned on the railing and gazed out at my old home. It had been such a long time since I had been here and nothing had changed.

Suddenly a whistle sounded from below on the sidewalks. I looked and saw a strawberry blonde boy standing there looking at me. I almost choked. It was Iggy, one of Fang's friends.

"Who are you?" He called up.

"Why do you care?! I just moved in here anyways!" I called down.

Huh, maybe if they didn't recognize us we could get revenge or maybe be friends…

"Would you like to eat with my friends and me tonight?" He asked.

"Wait; let me ask my fr-sisters!" I said and ran back into the house.

I ran into the hallway and screamed. Everyone ran out of their rooms and looked at me.

"What Lessa? We were just checking out our rooms." Max said.

"Okay, do you remember Iggy?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Well he invited us for dinner with his friends. But he doesn't recognize me. I think this is a great chance to get back at them. We just have to get close to them to hurt them like they did to us." I explained.

They nodded and after a few minutes of debate we agreed to do it. I ran out onto my balcony and screamed to get his attention.

"We're in for it! What time tonight?" I asked.

"How about we pick you girls up at five?" He asked.

"Sure! See you then!" I said and ran inside to get ready.

* * *

**Four Forty Five O'clock**

I sat at my desk putting makeup on my face very lightly. I had a smoky eye shadow on and was just applying lip gloss when Nudge barged in with a scared look on her face.

"Where's my blush?!" She yelled.

I laughed and held it up. She grabbed it and slammed my door behind her in her rush. I sighed and finished. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of Capri's with a sleeveless collared shirt. I grabbed a white tank top and started to get dressed.

I pulled all my clothes on and walked over to my jewelry case. I took out my silver guitar dangles and put them in. I put my bow and arrow charm on and walked into my closet.

I decided to take the Capri's off and put on white short shorts with a pair of light blue wedges. I walked out and grabbed my purse. I walked down stairs and looked at myself in the mirror. I was stunning. I bet the boys wouldn't recognize us still.

The door bell rang and I opened it. Iggy, Fang, Dylan, Gazzy, and Ari were standing there. Max, Angel, and Nudge had just come down the steps and were staring at the boys.

Iggy looked up and down me. I snapped my fingers trying hard not to laugh. His eyes snapped up to my face and he blushed.

"Well, let's get going." He said and geld out an arm for me to take.

I took his arm and we walked to his car and I got into the shot gun seat. He smiled as everyone all got into cars and we drove to a Mexican restaurant.

* * *

I stood up and got out of his car with a smile still planted on my face. We walked in and a server came up to the table we were seated at.

"Umm, what wo- You're Flying Off, right?" She asked me.

Oh no, "Umm, sorry, you must have us confused with someone else. I'm Ariel." Angel said before anyone noticed.

I put my hand in front of my eyes before she looked. My eyes were the only thing that gave us away. They were a bright sky blue. The girl looked at me and squealed.

"You're Annalessa Matthews! I love your singles! You have an amazing voice! Can I have a picture with you?!" She asked.

I sighed and stood up.

"Sure why not? I mean, I hope the paparazzi don't come here." I said and put an arm around her as an employee takes a picture of us.

I guess I spoke too soon. A reporter came in and took a picture of me and Iggy sitting together. I stood up and stared.

"Who called the paparazzi? Guys, we need to get out of here." I said and made my way to the front of the restaurant.

Iggy grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"Iggy, just please don't. I want to leave. Please." I said and yanked my wrist out of his grip.

I started to make my way out and came up to more paparazzi.

"Annalessa, who's the guy you're with? Is he your boyfriend?" One asked.

Might as well give them something before something happens.

"No, he isn't, ask him yourself. I am not dating anyone so please stop asking." I said before walking down the road.

I heard my heels clacking on the concrete and ignored the sinking feeling that had overcome my stomach. I really felt bad for doing that to Iggy and I think that I should apologize. I looked behind me and saw Iggy's car driving towards me. I stopped and looked at him sadly.

He stopped beside me and opened the passenger door for me. I got in and gave him a guilty look.

"I'm sorry about that Iggy. I hope you don't have to go through that again…" I mumbled.

He laughed, "Lessa, do you really think I wouldn't think any other way about you if that happened? I still think of you as that nice girl who helped me in the eighth grade. Why do you think that I don't like you?" He asked.

"It's just in ninth grade, you teased me and you never helped me out." I said as tears started to form.

"I was stupid and I never realized how much I hurt you until you left. I'm sorry for what I did back then. Can you forgive me if I make you guys an awesome dinner?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. He smiled and gently hugged me over the console.

* * *

When we got back to the house, everyone was there standing in the front yard.

We walked inside and the others gave the guys a tour of the house.

We walked inside and the others gave the guys a tour of the house. I stayed downstairs and told Iggy about what happened to me over the past two years. After I was done explaining we sat in a comfortable silence.

"It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face, I've been everywhere and back trying to replace, Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb, Praying like a fool that's been on the run" He sang under his breath.

I smiled and got up to help him with the noodles.

"Heart's still beating but it's not working, It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring, I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing, Yeah, my heart is numb." I sang softly and Iggy caught on.

**(Iggy bold, **_Annalessa italics, __**Both bolded italics.) **_**(Feel Again by ONERPUBLIC)**

**It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
**_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb  
__**Praying like a fool that's been on the run**_

I spun and bumped his hip with mine._**  
**_  
_Heart's still beating but it's not working  
_**It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring  
**_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
_**Yeah, my heart is numb**

_**But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah, with you  
I can feel again  
**_  
_**Yeah**_

_**Woo-hoo **__**[x4]**__**  
**_  
_I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
_**I was a lonely soul but that's the old me**

He grabbed my hand and we waltzed around the kitchen.**  
**  
**It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face**  
_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb_  
** Praying like a fool just shy of a gun**

_Heart still beating but it's not working_  
**It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing**  
_**I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Oh, my heart is numb  
**_  
_**But with you  
I feel again  
And with you  
I can feel again**_

Iggy spun me around and caught me in a dip.

**But with you**  
_(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
_**I feel again**  
_(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)_  
**Yeah, with you  
**_(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)_  
**I can feel again**  
_(I was a lonely soul)  
_  
_**Woo-hoo **__**[x5]**_

I stared into his icy blue eyes. Our faces were so close together. He pulled me up and we continued dancing and singing._**  
**_  
_(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
_  
**I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me  
**_**A little wiser now but you show me  
Yeah, I feel again  
Feel again...**_

There was a clapping and we looked at the doorway to see everyone watching us. I blushed and hid behind Iggy.

"That was awesome Lessa! You too Iggy! You guys should so do a duet on that song!" Nudge said excitedly.

I smiled shyly and hugged Iggy from behind. He put an arm around me and laughed. This might not be so bad.

* * *

**OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE AWESOME! **

**Okay, can you suggest songs that you guys like and want to see featured in this story? I'm just wanting to see what you guys want to see up here. But for now, YOU ARE SUPER DUPER UBERLY AWESOME! Lovels!**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Location: Phoenix, Arizona**

**Date: September 8****th****, 2007**

**Max**

I rolled out of my bed and onto the floor. Uggh. First day of school.

* * *

**Nudge**

I was already up and moving by the time I heard Max and Annalessa wake up. I gently applied makeup to Angel's eye lid and smiled at how pretty she looked. She had the best designer clothes on and looked absolutely adorable.

* * *

**Annalessa**

I took a quick shower and put my hair into a messy bun. I grabbed a pair of short shorts (Since this is Arizona and it is unbearably hot out right now.), a purple tank top and a pair of purple converse. I gently applied some mascara, eye liner, a light eye shadow, and some lip gloss.

I walked out of my room with my bag down to my car. It was a special edition Ferrari. I slid in it and started the engine. Everyone walked out and got into or onto their choice of transportation.

Once we got to school I saw that everyone was staring at us. I smiled and waved to them.

"OH MY GOSH! IT"S FLYING OFF!" A girl screamed.

I sighed as many people crowded around us. I signed autographs and even signed someone's forehead. This is what fame does to your life. We all waded through the crowd and got to the office. I was gasping for air and put my arm on the desk.

"Annalessa Matthews, Maximum Ride, Nudge Harding, and Angel Shadows." I said and the secretary raised ad eye brow at our bedraggled state.

She handed them to us and we scanned them with our eyes.

* * *

_Name: Annalessa Julie Matthews_

_History, Advanced_

_Geometry_

_Art_

_Lunch_

_Gym_

_Free Time_

_Choir_

_Chemistry_

* * *

I sighed and looked at the rest of everyone's.

* * *

_Name: Maximum Odette Ride_

_Geometry_

_History_

_Art_

_Lunch_

_Gym_

_Free Time_

_Choir_

_Chemistry_

* * *

We nodded.

* * *

_Name: Nudge Monique Harding_

_History, Advanced_

_Calculus_

_Drama_

_Lunch_

_Chemistry_

_Free Time_

_Choir_

_Gym_

* * *

_Name: Angel Ariel Shadows_

_Calculus_

_History_

_Chemistry_

_Lunch_

_Drama_

_Free Time_

_Choir_

_Gym_

* * *

"Okay, so we have similar schedules. What are your locker numbers?" Max asked.

"130." I said.

"133." Nudge chirped.

"128." Angel supplied.

"And I'm locker number 132. Okay, we're all in the same area. Great, we can talk throughout the day. I'll see you guys later. I have a Geometry class to attend." She grumbled and walked off.

We all went our separate ways and got to class on time.

* * *

I walked in and all the guys looked at me. I smiled at the teacher and sat down in the back of the classroom where Iggy was. I smiled at him and started writing lyrics down in my song book.

* * *

**(3 Doors Down, Kryptonite. Thanks for the suggestion mdao! Lovels!)**

_I took a walk around the world_  
_To ease my troubled mind_  
_I left my body laying somewhere_  
_In the sands of time_  
_But I watched the world float_  
_To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float_  
_To the dark side of the moon_  
_After all I knew it had to be_  
_Something to do with you_  
_I really don't mind what happens now and then_  
_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_  
_There a-holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side_  
_With my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_  
_But still your secrets I will keep_  
_You took for granted all the times_  
_I never let you down_  
_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_  
_If not for me then you'd be dead_  
_I picked you up and put you back_  
_On solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well,_  
_Will you be there a-holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side_  
_With my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there_  
_Holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side_  
_With my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_  
_Yeah!_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well,_  
_Will you be there a-holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side_  
_With my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_  
_Yeah!_

* * *

I smiled and shut my book before Iggy or someone else could read it. I looked over and saw that there was a girl sitting on Iggy's lap. He was looking very uncomfortable. I got up and tapped the girl's shoulder. She looked at me and frowned.

"Excuse me, but I don't think my friend here is comfortable with you being here." I said.

"Wait, aren't you Annalessa from Flying Off?" She asked in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Yeah, and I suggest that you get your ass out of my friends face or I might punch yours." I said coolly.

She winced and walked away. Iggy smiled at me and we made our way through the day. When I got home, I sat down at my desk and started writing another song while singing it.

* * *

**(Good Life by ONEREPUBLIC) (**_Italics: Annalessa, _**Bold: Person who enters room! **_**Bolded Italics: Annalessa and said person!**_** :P)**

_Woke up in London yesterday  
Found myself in the city near Piccadilly  
Don't really know how I got here  
I got some pictures on my phone_

**New names and numbers that I don't know  
Address to places like Abbey Road  
Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
We're young enough to say**

I looked behind me to see Max in the doorway. I smiled and kept on singing.

_**Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life**_

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life  
_  
To my friends in New York, I say hello  
_**My friends in L.A. they don't know**_  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
__**Paris to China to Colorado  
**__  
_**Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out**_  
Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
__**We all got our stories but please tell me-e-e-e**__  
__**What there is to complain about**_

_When you're happy like a fool  
_**Let it take you over  
**_When everything is out  
__**You gotta take it in  
**__  
__**Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life**_

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life  
_  
Hopelessly  
I feel like there might be something that I'll miss  
_**Hopelessly  
I feel like the window closes oh so quick**_  
Hopelessly  
I'm taking a mental picture of you now  
_**'Cause hopelessly  
The hope is we have so much to feel good about  
**_  
__**Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life**_

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life

__**Oh yeah  
Good, good life  
Good life  
Ooh  
**_  
_**Listen  
**_My friends in New York, I say hello  
_**My friends in L.A. they don't know  
**_Where I've been for the past few years or so  
_**Paris to China to Colorado****Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out  
**_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
_**We all got our stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
**_What there is to complain about_

* * *

I smiled at her and we talked for a bit. I guess we had that sisterly bond that no one ever really had with me.

* * *

Once it was five thirty I got up and started to cook dinner. Which was order out.

Max smiled at me and we sat down to eat our food. We had just finished when the door bell rang. I opened it to find Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Dylan, and Ari. I waved them in and curled back up on the couch.

Iggy sat beside me and was humming a tune, tapping a beat on his knee too. I sat up and smiled at him.

"We have drums down stairs if you want to use them." I offered.

He jumped up and I got up. I took his hand and led him down the steps. When he saw my dad's old drum set he cheered and ran over to them.

"Please be careful with them Iggy." I said weakly.

He smiled and gently started a tune. I swayed my hips to the beat and grabbed the microphone.

* * *

**Iggy**

I saw her on stage at her concerts before. But this was completely different. Her long hair was falling right in front of her shoulders and it fell in delicate chocolate curls. Her blue eyes were sparkling and made her look lively. Her perfectly curved body looked adorable in the pink shorts with black splatters on them along with a black tank top. Her pink slippers were what brought the adorableness to a level of beauty.

I kept up a beat as she opened her mouth to sing.

* * *

**(Bold: Annalessa) (Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson)**

**Grew up in a small town**  
**And when the rain would fall down**  
**I'd just stare out my window**  
**Dreaming of what could be**  
**And if I'd end up happy**  
**I would pray (I would pray)**

**Trying hard to reach out**  
**But when I tried to speak out**  
**Felt like no one could hear me**  
**Wanted to belong here**  
**But something felt so wrong here**  
**So I prayed I could break away**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**  
**And I'll make a wish**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway**  
**Out of the darkness and into the sun**  
**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**  
**I'll take a risk**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**  
**Sleep under a palm tree**  
**Feel the rush of the ocean**  
**Get onboard a fast train**  
**Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)**  
**And breakaway**

**_[Chorus]_**

**Buildings with a hundred floors**  
**Swinging around revolving doors**  
**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**  
**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**  
**Fly away, breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings**  
**And I'll learn how to fly**  
**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**  
**I gotta take a risk**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway**  
**Out of the darkness and into the sun**  
**But I won't forget the place I come from**  
**I gotta take a risk**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

* * *

I smiled and faded her out. She looked over her shoulder, blue eyes ablaze, and smiled widely at me. That was one thing I forgot to mention. Her smiled was so bright it could light the world on any day. Her _lips _looked so soft and had a pale pink look to them.

I smiled at her and got up from the drums. I walked over and hugged her. I had her all to myself right now and I had no Idea what to say. I looked down at her and she was still smiling at me.

"Annalessa… I…" I said nervously.

"What Iggy?" She asked curiously.

I sighed in defeat and leaned my face closer to hers. She sucked in a breath and our lips met.

* * *

**LOVE STRUCK! OH YEEEAAAAAAAAAH! Thank mdao for the song suggestion. Any more from ANY ONE?! Well then. **

**Lovels!**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Location: Phoenix, Arizona**

**Date: September 9th, 2007**

**Annalessa**

I was so stupid to even do that! Uggh! I slammed my hand against my desk and put my forehead against my hands, thinking about what I did.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_I pulled back from Iggy and looked at him._

"_Ummm…" I mumbled._

"_Sorry." He mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck._

_I looked at him and ran up the stairs. I didn't even bother looking back at anyone to see their reactions. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me, locking it. _

_Suddenly there was a knocking on my door and a voice rang out._

"_Lessa, what's wrong?" Max's voice asked from behind the door._

"_Nothing, now please go away!" I said and buried my face into a pillow._

_I curled up and fell asleep to the nice humming of my fish tank._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

I pulled my head up and looked around my messy room. I hadn't even bothered to go to school today because I was scared of facing Iggy. I got up and looked inside my closet for something to wear.

I pulled out a pair of green short shorts and pulled on a grey tank top. I found my green hoops and pulled on my silver bow and arrows necklace. I found a pair of green pumps and put them on.

I grabbed my plain white purse, my phone, some money, Chap Stick, and a pair of green sunglasses. I put everything except the sunglasses in my purse and walked out of the house with my sunglasses on.

I got into my car and drove into town.

* * *

I pulled up to the recording studio where we first sang at. I smiled and got out of my car, ignoring the paparazzi. One approached me and held out a tape recorder.

"Annalessa, when are you and the mysterious boy that we saw you with at the restaurant planning on getting together?" She asked.

"No comment." I said as I bowed my head to hide the blush forming on my face.

The reporter smiled and took a picture. Uggh, not another one. I ran inside the studio and into a sound box with a bunch of guitars. I smiled and picked one up.

* * *

**(All Annalessa. This is Make it in America by the Victorious Cast.)**

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_  
_Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert_  
_And I'm dying to make it in America_

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_  
_With the rag top down and my glasses on_  
_And I'm driving straight through America_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Cause baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Yeah baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I want to make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

_I can see my star sunset and vine_  
_Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign_  
_Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America_

_See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke_  
_I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote_  
_And I called it Make It In America_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Cause baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I wanna make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_  
_I can hear my heart as it starts to race_  
_Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place_  
_If I just push on I know that_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Cause baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I wanna make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

I faded out and smiled. It was my first song that I ever wrote. I hadn't ever sung it for anyone. I put the guitar down and tapped on my legs.

* * *

**(Again, all Annalessa. This is Glitter in the Air by P!nk)**

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?_  
_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_  
_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?_

_It's only half past the point of no return_  
_The tip of the iceberg_  
_The sun before the burn_  
_The thunder before the lightning_  
_The breath before the phrase_  
_Have you ever felt this way?_

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_  
_You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_  
_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_  
_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_  
_The hourglass on the table_  
_The walk before the run_  
_The breath before the kiss_  
_And the fear before the flames_  
_Have you ever felt this way?_

_La La La La La La La La_

_There you are, sitting in the garden_  
_Clutching my coffee,_  
_Calling me sugar_  
_You called me sugar_

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_  
_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?_  
_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?_  
_Tonight_

* * *

I stopped and smiled. There was nothing that calmed me or cleared my thoughts more than singing my heart out. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already two o'clock.

I walked out of the booth and into the parking lot where yet again, the paparazzi were waiting for me. I got into my car and drove home.

I walked into the kitchen and fixed a sandwich for myself and checked my Facebook.

* * *

_**Annalessa Julie Matthews**_

_**Job: Pop Star/ Song Writer**_

_**Age: 16 ¾ (If you want to break it down)**_

_**Mood: Okay, a bit confused.**_

_**Status: A confused girl about guys. Not what you really want.**_

_**Hey, I was just wondering if any of you guys are as confused about guys as I am. I mean, one of my old friends just kissed me and I ran. Not too proud, but I didn't know what to do. My only reason for running is that I didn't know what to do. **_

* * *

I logged off and looked at the time. Almost three thirty. Everyone should be home in about ten minutes. I walked to my room and shut the door, locking it. I walked over to the corner with my guitar from my dad and sat down. I picked it up and strummed a few notes.

* * *

**(Lazy Song, Bruno Mars. All Annalessa.)**

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_Uh!_  
_I'm gonna kick my feet up_  
_Then stare at the fan_  
_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_  
_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_  
_Just chillin' in my snuggie_  
_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_  
_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh, yes I said it_  
_I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all!_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_  
_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)_  
_Yeah_

_I might mess around, and get my college degree_  
_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_  
_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_  
_Haha_

_Oh, yes I said it_  
_I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
_And let everything hang loose_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh_  
_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_

* * *

I stopped playing and put my head on my guitar. What am I going to do?

* * *

**Iggy**

I paced in the hallway where Max let me stay because she was worried about Lessa. She hadn't even opened her door last night when Max had asked her if she was alright.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I muttered as I banged my head on her door.

"Go away! I don't need or want anyone in here!" I heard her yell.

"Lessa, please, I want to talk." I said softly through the door.

"Uggh, fine Iggy." She said and I heard the door unlock.

I opened the door and saw her standing in front of me. She looked at the ground blush on her cheeks. I lifted her head with my hand and she looked off to the side.

"Lessa, look at me. I want to talk about last night." I said and forced her to look at me.

She looked at me and frowned.

"Iggy, I'm just confused. Please try to understand that we haven't talked in two years. This is just hurting me on the inside. Just please let us start over." She said.

"I respect that. Lets start over." I said.

This was at least a foundation.

* * *

**Oopsies! Lovels! I still need song suggestions! Please!**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Location: Phoenix, Arizona**

**Date: September 16****th****, 2007**

**Annalessa**

I leaned against the door frame as Iggy tapped on the drums. He was playing a recognizable rhythm. I hadn't heard it since I started, but I smiled and twirled to the rhythm.

Fang, Gazzy, Ari, and Dylan came out and they manned some of the other instruments. Gazzy on base, Dylan on piano, Fang and Ari on guitar. I nodded and let them sing.

* * *

**(Bold: Fang, **_Italics: Ari, _Underlined: Dylan, _**Bolded Italics: Gazzy, **_**Underlined Bold: Iggy, **_**Underlined Bolded Italics: All.**_**) ****( Marchin on By ONEREPUBLIC)**

**For those days we felt like a mistake,  
**_Those times when loves what you hate,  
_**Somehow,**  
_**We keep marching on.**_

_**For those nights when I couldn't be there,  
I've made it harder to know that you know,  
**__**That somehow,  
We'll keep moving on.**_

_There's so many wars we fought,  
_**There's so many things were not,  
**But with what we have,  
**I promise you that,  
**_**We're marching on,**_  
(We're marching on)  
_(We're marching on).  
_  
**For all of the plans we've made,  
**_**There isn't a flag I'd wave,  
**_**Don't care if we bend,  
**_**I'd sink us to swim,  
**__**We're marching on,  
**__(We're marching on)  
_**(We're marching on).**

_For those doubts that swirl all around us,  
__**For those lives that tear at the seams**_,  
_**We know,  
We're not what we've seen,  
**_  
_**For this dance we'll move with each other.  
**_There ain't no other step than one foot,  
**Right in front of the other.**

_**There's so many wars we fought,**_  
_**There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that,  
We're marching on,  
**__(We're marching on)  
_(We're marching on).

_**For all of the plans we've made,  
There isn't a flag I'd wave,  
Don't care if we bend,  
**__**I'd sink us to swim,  
**_**We're marching on,  
**(We're marching on)  
**(We're marching on).**

_Right,_ **right,** _**right,**_ **right left right,**  
_Right,_ right, **right,** **right left right,  
****Right,** _right,_  
_**We're marching on.  
**_  
_**We'll have the days we break,  
And we'll have the scars to prove it,  
We'll have the bonds that we save,  
But we'll have the heart not to lose it.  
**_  
**For all of the times we've stopped,  
For all of the things I'm not.  
**  
**We put one foot in front of the other,**  
We move like we ain't got no other,  
_We go when we go,  
_We're marching on.

_**There's so many wars we fought,  
**_There's so many things we're not,  
**But with what we have,  
**_**I promise you that,  
We're marching on,  
**_**(We're marching on)  
**(We're marching on).

_Right,_ **right,** right, **right** _left right,_  
**Right,** right_, right,_ **left,** right,  
**Right, ****right,**  
_**We're marching on.**_

Right, right, right, right left right,  
Right, right, right, left, right,  
Right, right,  
We're marching on.

I smiled and crossed my arms. I nodded and turned to leave.

"This is dedicated to my best friend, Lessa Matthews. Even though we tortured you and your friends two years ago, I think that there is something that I need to say." Iggy said and set up himself on the piano.

"This is called Just the Way You Are." Fang said and Iggy started playing the piano.

* * *

**(Bold: Iggy, **_Italics: Fang_**) (Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.)**

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_[Verse 1:]_  
**Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
**_Yeahh_

**I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say  
**  
_[Chorus:]_  
**When I see your face** (face face...)  
**There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing **_(amazing)_**  
Just the way you are **_(are)  
_**And when you smile **_(smile smile...)  
_**The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing **_(amazing)_**  
Just the way you are **_(are)_**  
Yeah**

_[Verse 2:]_  
**Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

_[Chorus:]_  
**When I see your face **_(face face...)  
_**There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing **_(amazing)_**  
Just the way you are **_(are)_**  
And when you smile **_(smile smile...)_**  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing **_(amazing)_**  
Just the way you are **_(are)_

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing

_(amazing)_  
**Just the way you are **_(are)_**  
**  
_[Chorus:]_  
**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing **_(amazing)  
_**Just the way you are **_(are)  
_**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**Yeah**

* * *

I froze and stared at Iggy. He waved me up and everyone was pushing me up to the stage. I Stood beside him and stared.

"Did you really mean that?" I asked.

"Yes. What do you say?" He asked.

"I think…"

* * *

**Late and coolio! Song suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Location: Phoenix, Arizona**

**Date: September 16****th****, 2007**

**Annalessa**

"I think that it was sweet." I whispered.

Iggy's face brightened and he hugged me. I put my arms around him and put my face into his shoulder. Then there was a flash of light. I looked to my right and saw a reporter. Iggy let go of me and we both blushed.

"Annalessa! Is he your boyfriend?" The reporter asked.

I blushed and hid my face in Iggy's shoulder. He put his arms around me and hid my face from the paparazzi. He picked me up and carried me out of the club. I heard the paparazzi follow us to his car.

He opened the passenger door and gently put me inside. I sobbed and put my arms around myself. Iggy got in and rubbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Lessa, I should've known better than to call you out like that. I'm really very sorry." He said and hugged me over the console.

I put my face into his shoulder and cried. He rubbed up and down my back trying to calm me down. I sobbed and gasped into his shirt trying to calm down.

"Lessa… Please forgive me." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him with teary eyes. He smiled softly at me and kissed my nose. I smiled and nodded.

"I will always forgive you Iggy. I hope you remember that." I said and curled up in my seat.

He nodded and started to drive. We pulled up into the driveway of his home. I got out and looked at him.

"Thank you Iggy." I said.

He smiled and led me inside. I walked onto the carpet in the foyer and smiled at Iggy. He hugged my shoulders and looked down on me.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked softly.

"I-Iggy… I… I will." I answered.

He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me. I pulled the collar of his shirt and pulled his face to mine. It turned into a heated make out session in a matter of minutes.

_Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight, My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State, My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar, My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a-_

I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Get off of my boy you slut! I saw him carry you out of that club and I followed you to his place. Get your greedy hands off of him." A very high pitched voice said through the receiver.

"I think you have the wrong number. And, isn't that considered stalking? I think I may just call the cops missy." I said with a fake British accent.

"Annalessa Julie Matthews! I know that this is your number! You can't hide from me! I will have him!"

"And that my dear, Is when hell freezes over. Now shoo." I said with the fake accent and hung up.

"Who was that?" Iggy asked, kissing my neck.

"Your little stalker. I think that she needs to have a little session with the cops." I said.

Iggy laughed and kissed me once more. I finally had something, hopefully, permanent.

* * *

**Yo! Thank mdao for your suggestion of songs! I will be using them. I love you guys! But please, more song suggestions? I know I can pick some really good songs, but I wanna use some of your favorite songs too! **

**Question: WHat is your favorite artist?**

**For now, LOVELS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Location: Phoenix, Arizona**

**Date: October 1****st****, 2007**

* * *

**Max**

I looked around the old studio and smiled at the paintings of mine and Annalessa's. I picked up my guitar and strummed a few notes before getting bored. I put it down and looked at the time.

Two in the afternoon. I sighed and looked at the DJ table in the corner. I got up and walked over to the table and touched it gently. Just then the door creaked open slowly. I turned and looked at the girl that was no older than Nudge herself.

"Oh… I'm so sorry; I didn't know that anyone was in here. Umm… That's mine actually." She said shyly pointing to the DJ table.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Max." I said holding my hand out.

"Ella Martinez, nice to meet you Max. Wait, do you want to jam or something for a little bit?" She asked me.

"Sure, I would be glad to." I said and stood beside her as she picked a track.

"Let's get this party started." She said and placed the record on the track.

* * *

**Annalessa**

I walked into the studio holding a cup of coffee because I was falling asleep all day. I got into the box and picked up my box of music. I flipped through them and found the one I was looking for to perform at our next concert.

I smiled at it and tapped a beat. There were still the same feelings I had for my best friend Iggy from eighth grade.

"Summer after high school when we first met, We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead, And on my 18th Birthday, We got matching tattoos…" I trailed off as I fingered a few other pages.

There was a knock and I looked at the door. It opened and Iggy walked in.

"Hey Iggy." I said and put the papers behind my back.

"Lessa, what do you have there?" He asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"N-Nothing Iggy, it's a surprise." I said as I twirled away from him.

He smiled and kissed me. I kept a strong grip on the papers as he tried to tug them out of my hands. We broke apart and he pouted.

"Can I see one song?" He whimpered.

"Gosh Iggy, I don't know about that… Maybe when I show them to my band mates?" I offered.

"No! I wanna see them NOW!" He said like a little child, stomping his foot along with it.

I laughed and pulled out a song.

"This is for you. Want me to sing it for you?" I asked.

His face brightened and he nodded eagerly.

I picked up a guitar and sat on a stool.

* * *

**(This is all Annalessa. Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.)**

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Yoooouuu_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_No_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

* * *

I faded out with every word. He looked at me and hugged me. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. He took the rest of the songs from my hands and flipped through them.

He picked the song Carry On.

* * *

**(Bolded: Iggy, **_Italics: Annalessa, __**Bolded Italics: Both. **_**Carry On by Fun.)**

**Well I woke up to the sound of silence  
**_And cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight  
_**And I found you with a bottle of wine**_  
Your head in the curtains  
_**And heart like the Fourth of July**

_You swore and said,_

**"We are not,  
We are not shining stars"  
This I know,  
I never said we are**_**Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back**_

_**If you're lost and alone**_  
_**Or you're sinking like a stone**_  
_**Carry on**_  
_**May your past be the sound**_  
_**Of your feet upon the ground**_  
_**Carry on**_

_**Carry on, carry on**_

**So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night  
**_At a bar off 75  
_**And we talked and talked about how our parents will die,  
**_All our neighbours and wives_

**But I like to think I can cheat it all  
**_To make up for the times I've been cheated on  
_**And it's nice to know when I was left for dead  
**_I was found and now I don't roam these streets  
_**I am not the ghost you are to me**

_**If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on  
**__  
__**Whoa  
**__My head is on fire but my legs are fine  
After all they are mine  
_**Lay your clothes down on the floor  
Close the door, hold the phone  
Show me how no one's ever gonna stop us tonight  
**_  
__**'Cause here we are  
We are shining stars  
We are invincible  
We are who we are  
On our darkest day  
When we're miles away  
Sun will come  
We will find our way home  
**__  
__**If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on**_

_Oooh.  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh_

**(No one's ever gonna stop us tonight)  
**_(No one's ever, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop us tonight)  
__**(No one's ever, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop us tonight)**_

* * *

I looked at him and he was beaming. He rushed over to me and picked me up. I giggled and hugged him. He put me down and looked me in the eye.

"I don't care if it's too early in our relationship but I love you." He said and kissed me.

I smiled and straddled his waist. His arms wrapped around me and he fell onto the ground. We broke apart and laughed.

"Are" giggle "You" giggle "Okay?" I said in between giggles.

"I'm fine. No where were we?" He asked and captured my lips with his.

I adjusted myself so I was straddling him again. He pulled my body closer to his and opened his mouth, letting his tongue slide across my lower lip. I opened my mouth willingly and let our tongues battle for dominance.

He gently slid his hand up my shirt and kept it on my lower back. I let my hands trail up into his shirt and rest on his chest. He put the rest of his arm around my waist and pulled me against his body.

I pulled away and looked at him.

"What?" He asked none too innocently.

"Nothing, it's just that you have never told me that you love me." I said and put my head on his shoulder.

"I was waiting for the right time. I really do love you. I want you and the girls to spend Thanksgiving with me and the guys. Also Christmas, New Years, Spring Break, and every holiday after that. Also, we should Trick-or-Treat together in costumes." He planned.

"Iggy, I want to tell you something," He nodded for me to continue, "I love you too."

He smiled and captured my lips with his again. Suddenly the door opened and Max with another girl walked in. We broke apart and blushed. The girl blushed and turned.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't know that you were in here…" Max said and looked away.

"Our bad Max. I was in here looking for some music and he came in. It turned into a nice make out session though." I said with a smile.

Iggy smiled at me and bit my nose. I looked at him and frowned.

"Really?" I asked.

"I dare you to chase me." He laughed.

I smiled and started to chase him around the studios.

* * *

**So I was gone for five days because...**

_**She was visiting family in NJ.**_

**Maggie! Really?! I am not happy right now! I want to sleep! But I also wanted to update and tell you all why I was MIA for almost a week! Grrrr!**

**And we are all in danger of you. Stop snapping.**

**Drake, shut up before I behead you.**

**Well I'm sorry.**

**Shut up.**

**You're not too bad. Only if you aren't snappin at someone.**

**I SAID SHUT UP!**

_**I'm goin gand we are ALL going to go so she can calm down, sleep, and keep her cool.**_

**Kirby, _Maggie,_ **and **Drake**


	8. Chapter 8

**Location: Tucson, Arizona**

**Date: October 14****th****, 2007**

* * *

**Annalessa**

* * *

I paced backstage, waiting for Iggy to arrive with my guitar. Max was sitting beside the drum set falling asleep.

"Max, where are they?!" I asked anxiously.

"They'll be here in five minutes. Clam down Anna." She grumbled.

I groaned and sat down. Just the Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Dylan, Ari, and Ella walked in carrying our guitars. I smiled and ran over to them.

"Thank you so much! Wait, do you guys want to perform on stage with us?" I asked and took my guitar gently from Iggy's hands.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Everyone conversed for a few minutes and agreed to perform. I smiled and grabbed Iggy's hand as we walked out onto the stage.

"FLYING OFF! I LOVE YOU!" A guy screamed ad ripped his shirt off.

I smiled and waved to the guy. There were screaming girl and guys standing around the stage. I walked up to the microphone and tapped it.

"What's up you guys! I invited some of my friends over to play some songs with us. So who wants to get this party started?!" I called into my headset.

Everyone screamed out a loud yes and I smiled.

"Our first song is one of the songs I wrote on my own. I actually think this is going to be my new single." I said and settled myself onto a stool.

* * *

**(Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Annalessa sings all.)**

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I smiled as everyone punched their fists into the air as I sang punchline._  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

I looked at Iggy and blew a kiss to him. He caught it and held it over his heart. He then mouthed 'I love you'.  
_[Chorus:]_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Yoooouuu_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_No_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

* * *

I faded out and looked over at Iggy, who was on drums. He got up and set up at the piano.

"Our next song is All the Right Moves. I wrote this when I was just a brand new teen and had a ton of crushes. I'm not saying who though." I said, winking at the camera.

Iggy smiled over at me and hit a couple of keys.

* * *

**(All the Right Moves by ONEREPUBLIC)**

**(Bold: Max, **_Italics: Annalessa, _Underlined: Iggy, _**Bolded Italics: Fang**_**, **_Italicized Underline: Annalessa and Max, _**Bolded Underline: Fang and Iggy**,_**Bolded Underlined Italics: All)**_

**All the right friends in all the right places  
**_**So yeah, we're going down  
**__They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces_  
So yeah, we're going down

_**Let's paint the picture  
Of the perfect place  
**__They've got it better then when anyone's told ya  
_They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
**Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers  
**  
**I know we got it good, but they got it made,  
And their grass is getting greener each day,  
**_I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down,  
__**Before anybody's knowing our name**_

They've got...

_**All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down  
**_  
**They say  
**_**Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
**_**Yeah, we're going down  
**_They say  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
_Yeah, we're going down_

**Do you think I'm special?  
**_Do you think I'm nice?  
__Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
_**Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like  
Are we just sinking the ocean of faces?**_  
It can't be possible... the rain can fall  
Only when it's over our heads.  
_**The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away.  
Over the world that's dead.  
****  
**_**They've got, they've got...**_

_**All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down  
**__**[Repeat]**__**  
**_  
_**They say  
**_**Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**  
_**Yeah, we're going down  
**_They say  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
_Yeah, we're going down

_It don't matter what you see  
_I know I could never be  
_Someone that'll look like you.  
__**It don't matter what you say  
**_**I know I could never fake  
**_**Someone that could sound like you.  
**_  
_**All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down  
**__**[Repeat]**__**  
**_  
**They say  
**_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
_**Yeah, we're going down  
**_They say_  
**Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
**_Yeah, we're going down_

_**Yeah, we're going down **__**[repeat x2]**__**  
**_  
**All the right moves**_**... heeey**__  
Yeah we're going down  
_They say  
All the right moves_...__ heeey  
__**Yeah we're going down**_

* * *

We all faded out and looked at the crowd. Everyone was speechless or crying. I smiled and started up a new song.

* * *

**(Cups (When I'm Gone) by Lulu and the Lampshades)**

**(Annalessa: Bold, **_Max: Italicized, __**Both: Bolded Italics)**_

**I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
**_Two bottle whiskey for the way  
_**And I sure would like some sweet company  
**_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?  
_  
_**When I'm gone **__(when I'm gone)_  
_**When I'm gone**_ **(when I'm gone)  
**_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
**_  
_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
_**The one with the prettiest view  
**_It's got mountains, it's got rivers,  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
_**But it sure would be prettier with you**

_**When I'm gone **__(when I'm gone)  
__**When I'm gone **_**(when I'm gone)  
**_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
**_  
**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
**_These feet weren't built to stay too long  
_**And I'll go there on my own,  
**_But you'll miss me when you're home  
__**It's for you, dear, that I sing this song  
**_  
_**When I'm gone **_**(when I'm gone)  
**_**When I'm gone **__(when I'm gone)  
__**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
**_**You're gonna miss me by my hair  
**_You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
__**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

**When I'm gone  
**_When I'm gone  
__**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
**__You're gonna miss me by my walk__**  
**_**You're gonna miss me by my talk  
**_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

* * *

Max faded out while I quit tapping. Everyone was smiling now.

* * *

We sang a few more songs and walked off the stage. I immediately walked to Iggy and kissed him.

He put his arms around me and stroked my hair. I smiled and held him. Just when he was tilting his head, a flash went off. We broke apart and looked at the reporter. She smiled and ran for the hills.

"Well then, that was a joyful encounter." I muttered as Iggy kissed me again.

* * *

**Song suggestions? Read and review!**

**Lovels! **


End file.
